Recently, a network home appliance system including a home appliance that has a radio communication function, a so-called network home appliance has been in widespread use. The network home appliance system enables the network home appliance to communicate with communication terminals such as a tablet terminal and a smart phone via a communication network. With the communication terminals, a user can remotely control the network home appliance, and can find an operating state of the network home appliance.
One of such network home appliances is a cooking device including a magnetron. Cooking with a magnetron utilizes a so-called microwave oven function of generating a microwave. The cooking device including the magnetron has a side surface made of a metal housing so that a microwave is shielded. In a case where a radio communication device (radio communication adapter) is provided in a region covered with the metal housing, a communication radio wave is shielded. This causes a communication error such as reduction in communication distance. In order to secure communication of the radio communication device, for example, a housing is provided with a separate section, made of a resin, which is configured to store the radio communication device (see Patent Literature 1), or a communication antenna is provided in a leg part made of a resin (see Patent Literature 2).